To get to work each morning, Omar takes a bike 7.25 miles and a horse 5.44 miles. In total, the journey takes 46.2 minutes. How many miles is Omar's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Omar travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on horse = total distance. ${7}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Omar travels 12.69 miles in total.